User talk:PitchBlack696
PitchBlack696 User Talk Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. Try this // try adding that to the top of common.js Ranpos - talk 07:15, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship Are u really serious about making me an admin? if so that is awsome, i gonna ask u about making me one but u beat me to the punch. thanx. Truerurouni 06:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey dude, I've been here for a few weeks, but I've seen the most articles of MHF, so, thanks for making this Wiki. PD: Right now I'm a noob in the world of Monster Hunter, but I'll try to make some articles. Congratulations for ur web. hey pitch on the real chatroom how do you leave messages cos i have had that problem everytime i try to talk. Fadalisdestroyer666 14:23, 2 July 2008 (UTC) already done that now 3 times but whille giving up i found this extra funny video but its scary if you dont expect it towards the end but thanksfor asking me to try again: - 74k - Brown links a { color: #552200; } a:link { color: #552200; } a:visited { color: #ee9922; } A little doubt Mmmm pitch, I have a little doutb...it's about you. Where are you from? I mean, where were you born?... Well, if you don't want to answer it, feel free to don't. It's only a doubt after all. :( I didnt leave that message pitch, Alekos1 wrote that. Truerurouni 20:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Skin testing I recommend using User:PitchBlack696/monaco.css to do skin testing. That will only affect you on the Monaco skin. Kirkburn (talk) 21:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat! You are now a bureaucrat! Use it wisely :) (I actually thought you already were one!) Kirkburn (talk) 22:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Congratz man! Truerurouni 22:46, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Ooooo, look at the shiny new buttons. lol. Thanks pitch, i wont fail ya! Truerurouni 23:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Pitch, you may be looking for w:c:help:Help:User access levels? Kirkburn (talk) 23:23, 2 July 2008 (UTC) wow cool names on mhf/mhf2 my name on mhf is hunter and on mhf2 im slashy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh i was gonna ask you if you like screamers (kinda like when a face jumps up at you) cos if you do then watch this hyperlink. - 104k - :im sorry if you cant see the zombie cos its quite dark. BUT COOL and sorry if your getting bored of me with them. cos i think im killing the subject of the wiki. Fadalisdestroyer666 15:06, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Color Coded Hey pitch, could u get me a list of the color codes and there corrsponding color so i know wut code does wut. i want to experiment wit colors on my userpage. thanx Truerurouni 04:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) jokes why delete??? oh anyway those jokes are funny but why did you do that.(delete) but im not gonna recreate that page cos your just going to delete it arent you. *fuckin hell i spent a lot of time on that bastarding page as well* nevermind though. ok so if i add a joke or myth... i should let you or another adminstrator. thanks for telling me and i accept your apologie. oh yeah chould you give me a list of admins so i contact 1 of them when doing something like a joke or something please and i understand its about monster hunter but i just wanted to make users laugh cos how chould i save time but tell u them. see ya Fadalisdestroyer666 15:41, 4 July 2008 (UTC) thanks ^^ \_/ smiley face (almost) on left LOL gotta admit 2 things #1 ranpos is very skilled (kinda like me) #2 he/she has only been hear a month. 6000 edits you are 1 skilled user fadalisdestroyer666 16:43, 4 July 2008 (UTC) HEY!!!! WHERE AM I ON THE NOTABLE MEMBERS LIST NOTE*IF THIS WAS A MISTAKE THEN IM SORRY BUT IF NOT I WANT TO BE BACK ON THAT LIST ASAP Fadalisdestroyer666 16:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Archive How did u archive ur usertalk page? mines getting kinda lengthy. Truerurouni 19:34, 7 July 2008 (UTC) hey pitch were you on at all today cos we have got a new member of the wiki (just letting you know) so me and true greeted him. he says hes been here before. his name is true devil slicer93. oh yeah i was gonna ask you if theres anything like any pages that need repairing or improving cos im on to it. im currently working on quest guides and items. after all like my userpage says:im gonna make the wiki better. and did you fix me on notable members yet.iwill now have a look. see ya Fadalisdestroyer666 16:26, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ranpos' Adminship Hey pitch, i talked with Ranpos and she said she didnt really care about being an admin, that she even thinks its unfair for her to be so new and an admin. so its cool to un-admin her. Truerurouni 05:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism on main page someone deleted the main page and wrote Monster Hunter is the saddest game ever u ?#$%@!/ i changed it back but i just thought u should know. Rick407 10:11, 12 July 2008 (UTC) the skilled worrior award you could use this picture for the skilled worrior award. i think it came out wrong if ya say yes ill put the image QUESTION hey i just wanted to ask you, how great was monster hunter, the first one, cuz people are all extremely mad that the server got shut down, and i never got the chance to play it, i started with mhf1, so yea, how was it? --Rex6333 22:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Caliaburn Erm, I made a typing error when i made my username, could you delete this account and let me remake? Help me? Nya! Hey PB, Longsword114 here, It seems to me your pretty good at MH, So i wanted to ask you if you knew how to take down Kushula Daora with a LS? Its Devil Slicer- and im no good with Hammers at all what so ever.....i might be able to kill a KUT-KU with one....Maybe..... Well anyway, Reply as soon as possible? Ty Longsword114 23:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) No, its just that im a little intimidated by him, After all, he is an elder dragon. Ty for the strat, ill follow it through. Longsword114 17:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) =Mass Effect= Is there anyway to do a mass rollback for one ip address? someone came on and amde a bunch of new pages that are just trash. =Need Help...Agian.= Know how to thake gravios down with Devil Slicer? Or should i get a frosty weapon? Longsword114 00:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Truerurouni(talk) 18:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) =More Talkey= need to talk to u out of sight of the eyes of the wiki users wen u get the chance. Truerurouni(talk) 00:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Just wanting to know, Not begging :) What's it take to become and Admin, I just want to know, so i may strive to do this or that..Ty if you respond, and its ok if you dont Longsword114 03:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) just saying but i just iv been wanting to be one for for a month yes i sed it a month just trying to be funny but i do like to be one too user:boltman31